victorious_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat Valentine
Caterina "Cat" ValentineCat's Random Thoughts, TheSlap is one of the main characters on Victorious. She is known as a ditzy, bubbly, and cheerful person who rarely gets angry. When she gets offended she often exclaims, "What's that supposed to mean?!". Victoria "Tori" Vega, a funny and talented 16 year old who is about to experience the biggest change of her life. Starting school at Hollywood Arts, where she'll practice her "craft" (acting, singing, and dancing), make new friends and make a new enemy. Though Tori was invited to come to the prestigious school, she doesn't get it. Her sister, Trina, has always been the star of the Vega family. When Tori finally does start to realize her own awesome abilities, her life changes even more and in ways she nevgineder ima. Relationship with Other Main Characters Trina Vega : Trina and her older sister, as of the Pilot, have a good relationship. Although Tori seems to be aware of her sisters lack of talent, she is still supportive. Trina is also seen to be supportive to Tori, like when she wanted to quit Hollywood Arts High. André Harris : Andre is Tori's soon-to-be-best friend. Andre is probably one of the main reasons that Tori came to Hollywood Arts in the first place. He was the one who volenteered her to take Trina's place, when she had an allergic reaction. He also convinced Tori to accept her invite to Hollywood Arts. Tori and Andre became instant friends when he and Trina were partnered up for the talent show, and they were rehearsing. When Tori wanted to give up after Jade poured coffee on her in Improv class, Andre was the first to point out that she was special and that she belonged at the school. Born: November 21,1995}} Jade West : The first time Jade and Tori met, enemyship sparked! Jade instantly hated Tori for flirting with her boyfriend, Beck. For revenge, Jade poured coffee on Tori and humiliated her in front of their intire Improv classmates. Making Tori want to quit Hollywood Arts, till Andre and her sister convinced her not to let Jade bother her. On her second day, Tori fought fire with fire and humiliated Jade by kissing Beck during their alphabet acting practice. Beck Oliver : Beck and Tori met in Improv class when Tori walked into him, spilling coffee on him be accident. However, when she was trying to rub the coffee out of his shirt, his girlfriend, Jade walked in and instantly hated Tori. During their alphabet acting practice, Jade got revenge by pouring coffee on Tori and humiliating her. Much to Beck and everyone's dismay. Tori kissed Beck during her second day, for revenge against Jade. Cat Valentine : Cat is one of Tori's friends, they met on Tori's first day, and she seemed to be appaled when Jade poured coffee on her. Robbie Shapiro and Rexfriend. : Tori met Robbie and his dummy Rex, when asking for direction on her first day. She was at first weirded out by Robbie, but eventually saw him